Yugioh Gx Season 1
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: This is about a man with a gift of contacting the spirit world. His name is Lucas and he's going to duel academy where he trains to control his very unique gift of contacting the spirit world. Come follow this journey of a man as he goes through his first year at duel academy.(put on hiatus)


**Prologue**

Its finally time for me to go take my entrance exams to get into dual academy. I grab my duel disk and put my deck into its case on my belt. I run out of the house and toward the exam hall. I'm running there right in the middle of the exams. I dodge around the crowds and run into someone. I hit the ground and I grab my cards that flew out of the case.

"So your a duelist are you" a deep voice said. "Yeah I am and i'm sorry for bumping into you" I said putting the last card into the case. "Here take this card I just have a feeling it belongs with you" the voice said handing me a card. I look at it and see its Kuriboh a signature card in Yugi Muto's deck. I hear a voice come from nowhere and I look around.

"That was strange well i'll put you in my deck" I said placing Kuriboh in the case. I straighten up and run toward the entrance exam hall. I get up the stairs and take a minute to catch my breath. I walk toward the three manning the papers to send to the proctors. "Hello sir what's your name so I can find your papers" one of the woman asked. "Lucas O'Neal madame" I said and soon after I get my papers.

I walk in to the building and hand over my papers. I head down to the proctors and step onto the platform as I put my deck into the dual disk. "I will start this duel off" I said drawing a card. "I summon a facedown monster and end my turn" I said. The proctor draws a card and summons panther warrior also activates scapegoat. He sacrifices one of them to attack my monster flipping it up ending the attack.

I draw and summon another facedown monster along with two facedowns. He draws a card and summons alligator soldier. He attacks my facedown monster with alligator soldier resulting with my monster bashing his dealing six hundred points of damage. I draw a card and I say "Its time for one of my dragons to appear on the field I sacrifice mystical elf and summon Lightpulsar Dragon in attack mode".

The entire building lights up with blinding light and wind spirals around the building. When everything subsides everyone stares at my monster. "That's one of the rarest cards known to duelists how did a punk like him get it" Chazz shouts. I smirk and say "I switch my Battle Footballer into attack mode and attack your alligator with my dragon".

The dragon spits out its fire and roasts the alligator into one thousand points of damage. "I end my turn its yours now" I said. The proctor draws a card and summons twin headed wolf. "I attack with panther warrior by sacrificing another sheep token my target Battle Footballer" the proctor said. I activate magic cylinder sending two thousand points of damage back at him.

"I attack your Battle Footballer with twin headed wolf" the proctor said. I hear a voice in my head as my monster gets destroyed. I look at my hand and the Kuriboh card moves to the side winking. "I activate the effect of Kuriboh in my hand by sending him to the graveyard I take no damage for this one attack" I said discarding Kuriboh. Kuriboh appears and takes the damage that I would have taken from the wolf.

"This boy ain't have bad "Alexis said. "No he ain't and I don't give compliments easily" Zane said. This punk hasn't taken a single point of damage who does he think he is Chazz said. "I'm getting riled up for my duel by watching this guy duel" Jaden said. "No one can beat a proctor without taking a single point of damage" Bastion said. "This guy makes me look like a complete noob" Syrus said.

"I'm not allowing that brat into Ra or Obelisk" Crowler said under his breath. "I draw and I special summon a monster by banishing one light monster and one dark monster". "I bring onto the field Darkflare Dragon the opposite of Lightpulsar Dragon" I said. The entire building turns pitch black and wind once again rips through the building.

Once everything brightens and the wind dies down everyone stares at Darkflare Dragon who's beside Lightpulsar Dragon. "What the heck he has Darkflare Dragon as well" Chazz yelled. "Now then its time to end this I activate my trap card call of the haunted and I bring back Battle Footballer". "Now since you have two sheep tokens and panther warrior I will destroy all of them just to show you the beauty of my dragons" I said as I have my monsters attack.

Battle Footballer destroys a token and Lightpulsar dragon destroys the other one. "Now Darkflare Dragon go obliterate his panther warrior with Dark hellfire" I said. Darkflare Dragon flies into the air and blasts the panther warrior away with its breath. I watch as his points hit zero and mine stay untouched. I put my deck away and the proctor says "Your in Lucas O'Neal now head up into the stands".

I bow and exit the dueling arena. I head up into the stands and take off my duel disk as I sit down. "That was a awesome duel" a cheerful man said standing beside me. "Really thanks my name's Lucas O'Neal I'm half irish so deal with the accent since i've only been in the city for about a year" I said holding out my hand. "My name's Jaden Yuki and its a pleasure to meet you" the man said.

"Likewise Jaden so have you dueled yet I believe the duels are almost over" I said and I see the person next to me nod. "That last duel that just finished was the last one I believe" the person said. "What's your name" I asked. "Syrus Truesdale Lucas and I barely passed both exams" the person said. "Really I passed both of them easily even though I don't study" I said.

"Wait you don't study yet you passed that high" Jaden asked. "Yeah I'm to lazy when it comes to studying but when it comes to anything in regard with duel monsters I'm a natural at imprinting it into my mind" I said. We hear Jaden's name being called down to the dueling field. "Well catch you guys later" Jaden said. "I can't believe you don't study" a person said standing behind me.

"Who are you may I ask" I said. "Bastion Misawa is my name and you should study it helps" the person said. I shrug and watch the duel as a golem appears on the field. "That's a ancient gear golem I've ran into a few people who have it in display cases in Ireland" I said.

"You have but have you seen one in action" Bastion asked. "Have you seen two ancient gear duelists going against each other probably not heard of it since that only happens in a underground tourney between inns in Ireland its pretty awesome" I said laughing.

"I've never heard of a tourney like that" Bastion said. "Of course not its not official and my uncle's inn is the reigning champ and has been for since the beginning of duel monsters" I said. I see the spell skyscraper activate and the buildings pop up. I see the elemental wingman perched on top of a skyscraper and I see Jaden attack with wingman.

"This duel is over the Professor has lost" I said. "Huh what do you" Syrus didn't finish as wingman destroys ancient gear golem dealing one hundred points initially and then another three thousand by wingman's effect. The golem collapses and the dueling field returns to normal. I clap my hands and say "Jaden will be a interesting person to duel and I will be able to show my true self".

After a while all duelists that won their duels get aboard a chopper and we fly toward Duel Academy. I sit down in a aisle seat and lean back in it. After a while the pilot tells us that we're about to land so I sit up and we land. I get up and grab my bag from its compartment. I walk out of the chopper and head toward the academy to get my jacket to my dorm.

I finally step up to the woman handing out the jackets and she hands me a Slifer jacket. I take it and walk away without complaining. I put it on and lean against a stone outside. "Man I scored high on the written exam and I didn't lose a single life point in my duel against the proctor so why Slifer dorm oh well no use complaining I'll just work my way up the ladder to Obelisk dorm" I said.

"No kidding you should be in Obelisk or Ra with your dueling talent" a female voice said from behind me. I look behind me and see a woman with long blond hair brown eyes and nice set on her. "Hello there did you see my duel with the proctor at the exams" I asked. "Yeah I did and to be honest you have some of the rarest cards in the world in your deck oh by the way my name's Alexis Rhodes" she said.

"My name's Lucas O'Neal and these cards I won in a battle against my uncle before I left Ireland one year ago" I said pulling out the rare cards. "So you won them from your uncle Lucas did he tell you why when they are summoned things happen" Alexis asked. "It never happened before this was the first time it ever happened when I summoned them" I said.

"So that was the first time" Alexis said leaning against the stone. "Yep and sometimes when I duel things happen but those were with one to three star monsters" I said. "I won't ask you right now but I'll ask when we get to know each other more" Alexis said walking off. I pull out the Kuriboh card and say "Are you connecting me back into those situations like I did with my past Kuriboh card my dad lost".

I see it shake around on the card and I think I need to get some rest. I put Kuriboh away and head toward the Slifer dorm. I reach it and walk up the steps toward my assigned room. I enter my room and see that no ones here. I pull out my deck and lean against the desk. "So guys here we are the Slifer dorm our new home" I said to my deck.

I hear Kuriboh voice again and I look at his card. "Kuriboh are you talking to me or am I imagining it" I asked. I see his picture wink at me and I hear him again. "Okay so your truly talking to me" I said. I hear him say yes in his language. "Okay I'm putting you away for now" I said putting my deck in its case. I walk out of the room and see Jaden run up the stairs.

I walk over and lean against the wall. "Jaden your assigned to Slifer dorm as well" I said. "Lucas why are you here you should be in one of the other dorms" Syrus said coming up. "Yeah I've been told that by one other person Sy" I said. "Well at least the three of us know each other" Jaden said. "I agree Jaden oh right by the way you have a winged Kuriboh don't you" I asked.

"Yeah I do have winged Kuriboh" Jaden said pulling him out. I pull Kuriboh out and put them side-by-side. "They look like cousins or distant cousins" Syrus said. I hear Kuriboh in my head and I look at Jaden. "Did your Kuriboh just talk to mine Jaden" I asked. "Yeah it did but you can hear them as well" Jaden asked. "Yeah but only when I got Kuriboh from a man who said it belonged with me" I said. "You as well that's so strange for both of us to get these two" Jaden said.

"Yeah no kidding but I've got a good feeling that we're going to be good friends" I said. Jaden smiles and says "I agree with that Lucas". We put away our Kuribohs and I smile at this meeting. "I think you two are alike" Syrus said. "Maybe but I've been dueling since I was able to hold cards which was five" I said. "You started one year before me so you have more experience under your belt" Jaden said.

"Well I've won several irish tournaments but I don't let it go to my head" I said. "That's right I forgot you were irish Lucas" Syrus said. "Yeah well see you guys later I'm going to explore the island" I said sliding down the railing of the stairs. "See you later Lucas" Jaden said. I nod and walk away toward the rest of the school. I walk around the school for sometime before finding myself in front of a building in the forest.

"I see this used to be a dorm of sorts but what happened" I said. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around see Alexis. "Lucas what are you doing here" Alexis asked walking toward me. "I was just exploring the island and I came across this dorm" I said. "Do you know what this dorm used to be" Alexis asked. "No I don't but I did hear about a rumor of students disappearing during my trip from Ireland" I said.

"Well those aren't rumors this is where it happened" Alexis said. "I see I wish it just was rumors Alexis" I said. "I don't like this place due to the disappearances" Alexis said kneeling down and sets down a rose. "Did you know someone that disappeared Alexis" I asked. "My brother Atticus Rhodes disappeared here" Alexis said. "My father disappeared when he went on a trip to the Egyptian pyramids and I never saw him again" I said.

"Really why share that with me" Alexis asked. "Because your still searching for your brother right" I said. "Yes I am I don't think he's dead like other people" Alexis said. "I'll help with the search Alexis" I said. "Really that's nice to hear" Alexis said. "I may not have known your brother but I can tell he's a goodhearted person" I said. "Yeah he is and thanks for telling me that you'll help" Alexis said.

"My father taught me Egyptian hieroglyphics before he disappeared so I can read them if you find any" I said. "I got it well we should get back to our dorms" Alexis said. I nod and we head toward the dorms. We split up and I head to the Slifer dorm at a half-run. I enter the mess hall where everyone else is. I sit down alone at a table that has nobody at it but has food.

I look at the cat sleeping on the table at front. I watch as a tall man comes from the room behind the cat. "Hello my students my name is Lyman Banner I'm your headmaster and I teach alchemy" the man said. I see Jaden start eating and I put my hand to my face. "Nevermind since some of us feels like not waiting let's just eat" Banner said.

I look at the food and sigh as I pick up the chopsticks. I eat my meal as I keep my eyes on everyone. I get up and exit the mess hall. I head to my room and sit down at a desk. I yawn as I hear a call coming from my PDA. I pull it out and see a text saying to come to the duel arena. I get up and head out to the duel arena. I enter and see Jaden facing a Obelisk.

I pull out my PDA and send a message to Alexis about a duel happening at the duel arena. I hear a respond and open the respond. I got it i'm on my way keep a eye on them. I put my PDA away and watch as Chazz summons one monster and lays a facedown. "Jaden bragged about Wingman at the entrance exam so since a chthonian soldier is on the field that can only mean".

"That the trap card chthonian polymer is facedown on the field meaning Jaden's in trouble" I said. "I'll say if what you said is true Jaden's about to lose a very strong monster" Alexis said walking toward me. "Yeah and if I know Jaden he's going to summon his elemental hero wingman" I said. "I use polymerization and fuse elemental hero avian and burstinatrix to summon elemental wingman" Jaden said.

"I told you that he would do so Alexis" I said. "Yeah but that means he fell into Chazz's trap" Alexis said. We walk in as Chazz activates chthonian polymer to take control of wingman. I watch as the chthonian soldier is sacrificed for control of wingman. "I knew I would find you here" Alexis said. "Alexis and Lucas what are you two doing here" Syrus asked.

I hear Alexis explain what the trap does. I watch as Jaden summons elemental clayman in defense mode. I watch as Chazz attacks with wingman destroying clayman and dealing 800 points of damage then another 1200 points of damage by a chthonian soldier that he summoned. Jaden summons elemental Sparkman and attacks the soldier dealing 400 points of damage and takes the same amount due to soldier's effect.

"I see this duel can go to either one right now" I said. "Why do you say that" Alexis asked. "Look at what Jaden did before finishing his turn" I said. "He placed a facedown so you think its a trap" Syrus asked. "Yes that's what it think and I think I know the reason why he destroyed the soldier and you'll see why in Chazz's turn" I said. Alexis and Syrus turn their heads to Chazz's field.

Chazz attacks with Wingman straight away without considering a trap. Jaden activates his trap mirror gate and wingman becomes his while Sparkman becomes Chazz's. I watch as Chazz's life points drop by 2100 points of damage due to battle and wingman's effect. Chazz uses a spell that destroys wingman and Jaden loses 1050 points.

I see Jaden draw and Kuriboh speaks to me about getting out of here. "Alexis doesn't campus security come around this time" I asked. "Guys we got company campus security we need to leave now" Alexis said. I follow Alexis with Syrus pulling Jaden along. We head out the back way out and arrive in front of the school. "Thanks Alexis for showing us the back way out Alexis" I said.

"No problem but Jaden your really stubborn" Alexis said. "Only when it comes to my dueling" Jaden said. "Sorry you didn't get to finish your duel against Chazz" Alexis said. "No trouble I know how it would have ended anyway" Jaden said. "Really from my point of view it could go either way" Alexis said. "Not after I drew this card" Jaden said showing monster reborn.

You would have brought back wingman and won the duel. I stand there bewildered by the luck and faith in his cards. I watch as Jaden and Syrus run off to the dorm. "This is going to be a interesting year" Alexis said. "Agreed Alexis that Jaden has some skill in drawing the card he needs when he needs it" I said. Alexis nods and says "I also helped you with the back way out since your helping me".

"Its okay after all I messaged you about what was happening" I said. "That reminds me what drew you there" Alexis asked. I pull out my PDA and head to the message I received before hers. "This is what told me to head to the duel arena" I said showing her. "That's odd it says from unknown that means it could be anyone using a spare PDA" Alexis said.

I put it away and say "See you later Alexis". I run away to the dorm as she heads off to the girls Obelisk dorm. I arrive at the dorm and enter my room. I lay down and close my eyes for the night.


End file.
